


stretch it like a birth squeeze

by badwolfkaily



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt on tumblr.</p><p>Root x Shaw quote prompt- "I love our story. Sure it's messy, but it's the story that got us here." Taking about their relationship. Quote from How I Met Your Mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stretch it like a birth squeeze

“Root, you have to keep pushing, you’re almost there!”

Root almost cried with exhaustion, “But I’m so tired, Sameen, I can’t do this. I don’t think I can do this.”

“Sure you can, you’re the strongest person I know, besides me. You just have to do one more push.”

Struggling to sit up more Root grasped the sheets around her. How funny that their four hours to spare in a CIA safe house had turned from fun to giving birth. Gaining the last of her strength Root gave one final push, screaming as the baby finally came out, head and all, wailing cries.

“It’s a boy,” Shaw proudly smiled.

“A boy? A boy…our little boy.”

“Well, he definitely has a set of pipes on him, just like his mom,” Shaw smirked cutting the umbilical cord and wiping the baby off before wrapping it in a blanket.

Smiling exhaustively at Shaw, “Which one?”

Placing the baby in Roots arms, “I’ll leave that open to your imagination,” setting to work at cleaning Root up, “I don’t know if I can look at your vagina the same after this, Root.”

“Shut it, Shaw,” looking down at the baby in her arms Root wanted to cry, “Sameen, I don’t know if I can do this whole mother thing. What if I’m not good at it? After everything I’ve done, you’re going to be a much better mom than me.”

“Root, I didn’t think I’d ever be a mom. I didn’t even know I’d ever feel the things I feel, but that’s what you do to me. Make me feel things that I didn’t ask for,” pulling the sheet over Root and scooting closer to her and the baby, “Even with all we’ve done, I love our story. Sure it’s messy, but it’s the story that got us here.“

Crying, “You really mean that?”

“Ugh, yes Root, I really mean that. Besides you can’t back out now, you should’ve thought of that before you asked me to knock you up nine months ago. Besides doing domestic with you isn’t so bad.“

Trying to help Root with opening her shirt so that the baby could breast feed for the first time, latching right on, “I think our little guy likes your boobs just as much as I do.”

“Sameen, we are not comparing your love for my boobs to that of our new born.”

Genuinely smiling Shaw looked from the baby to Root, “I love you, Root.”

Root’s heart still skipped a beat every time she heard those words come from Shaw’s mouth which was few and far between, still making her blush she leaned over and whispered into Shaw’s lips, “I love you too, sweetie.”


End file.
